deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Faxinnh/Faxinnh Makes A Physical Movement In Death Battle
'Bio' Gender: 'Unknown '''Age: '??? (Existed before existence began.) 'Likes: '''Nothin'. '''Hates: '''Everything. '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Good Feats Skill *'Is a legendary meme slayer. *'Casually defeated the entire Nutshacl verse, one of the most powerful and strongest meme verse.' *'Beated Omniscients in a game of Chess.' *'Massacred the entire memes in under a pinosecond in the entire omniverse.' *'Fiction isn't ready for his strength.' *'Ended Ghost Harambe, said to be untouchable, unbeatable, unscratchable, unseeable in under second.' *'Knows the meaning of the universe.' *'Is one of the most powerful being in his own swagaverse.' *'Made an omnibenevolent hate everything and go bloodlusted.' *'Defeated NocturnBros and Micky.' *'Is said to be so strong high-ranked omnipotents are Dan Habiki to him.' *'Killed many warriors that soloes 70% of fiction.' *'Literally won the tournament at a time during as a six year old where only omnipotent beings can comptete.' *'Fought infinite numbers of high ranked people that are said to have every single hax in existence and beated them effortlessely while just using bare hands.' *'Fought Hannif Hussain, the sexy man that can edit his power, edit his weaknesses and can edit everything and Faxinnh can't be deleted.' *'Fought his clone created by Hannif, who matches his power and everything and beated his clone while with his barehands.' *'Defeated infinite amounts of highl trained omnipotents with every power in the existence adn fiction and everything and are made to be infinitly time stronger than beings with equal to power him.' *'Is remained undefeated, and even defeated opponents that were never defeated in enternity.' *'Became one with everything.' *'Is immune to logic and reasoning manipulation, life and death manipulation. Even if it's beyond that.' *'Fights people regularly every 24/7 that control their reality in the dimension.' Strength *'Single punches can create an explosion that makes a multiversal explosion look like a fart.' *'Can create air bullets out of his finger so fast that it can instakill omnipotents like nothing.' *'Easily rip Swagium, one of the most strongest and toughest metals in the entire swagverse like wet tissue with his barehands.' *'Destroyed gazillions of multiverse by just punching the ground.' *'Rip the fabric of space and time so big that it's size makes STTGL look like a speck of dust and reaches up to the beginning of the universe.' *'Casually karate chop a source wall, a pan dimension wall that borders omniverses and can hold the weight of the existence.' *'Can produce shockwaves with a single tap to the ground that could be felt many A.D.s and universes and the shockwaves can unlit the sun.' *'Can destroy infinite omniverses that it become non-existent.' *'Claps produces sound that destroys the universal boundaries and can produce noise that can be heard from omniverse 1000, and so loud the multiverse is not ready for it.' *'Can easily lift Swaggium, which is said to make the weight of eternity and infinity like feather.' *'Can shoot a beam so strong it literally pierces through a zone thats stops time.' *'Casually hold an omniversal sized Blackhole with weight times by everything.' *'Slap the being so hard he was erased from existence.' *'Literally destroyed the plot of everything.' *'Casually destroyed infinite illusions/realms of omniverses with a punch that barely touched reality.' *'Comparing his power to the rest of the most powerful omnipotents is like comparing a speck of dust (Most powerful omnipotents) to the size of the multiverse (Faxinnh).' *'Instakill the embodiment of invincibilty or the concept of untouchable.' *'Can casually push the entire omniverse so fast that the omniverse burns.' *'Sliced a being that is so large that it towers megaverses, a collection of hyperverses collection of omniverses.' *'Casually overpowered both Micky and NocturnBros effortlessely.' *'Can casually throw a shuriken that weighs as much as the Megaverse like a feather.' Speed *'Fast enough to outrun omnipresence.' *'Went to the edge of the existence in just a pinosecond.' *'Light is pratically slug-pace to him.' *'Beings that can reach up to omniverse 10000000000000000000000000000 are slug-pace to him.' *'Can be at every single places in every single omniverses at once.' *'Can lay infinite punches in just 0.0000000000000000000000001 nanosecond.' *'Casually dodges infinite amounts of omniversal size beams that can reach 100000000 omnilight years outside the edge of existence.' *'Casually outrun NocturnBros by walking.' *'Can produce 100000000000000000000000000000000000 air bullets by clicking his finger so fast that it can touch the edge of existence.' *'Too unpredictable for Deadpool or even Shulk.' *'Casually dodge an attack that can reach everything in just under a second.' *'Casually blitzed millions of people with every singel hax in under a pinosecond while unfocus, talking to NocturnBros about JJBA, eyes closed and wioth his bare hands.' *'Can casually overwhelm many powerful opponents in the existence with speed.' Durability *'Can casually tank an attack that is made by a concept.' *'Tank Nocturn attacks like nothing.' *'The heat of the sun doesn't do anything.' *'Tank omniversal explosion.' *'Falling through many omniverses doesn't do anything.' *'Tank an attack that ends everything.' *'Deleting him won't work.' *'Physical attacks won't work on him.' *'Not even Hannif (who can make bios) can lay a scratch or make him flinch on him.' *'Megaversal explosions barely make him flinch.' *'Can casually walk through an exploding omniverse or hyperverse.' *'Tanked existence destroying him.' Powers & Abilties Intellegence *'Currently said to be infinitly times smarter than omniscient.' *'His brain can process googelplex times faster than the omnicomputer (which knows everything and every answer to the hyperverse).' *'He can casually notice smaller patterns nobody notices and smaller mistakes omniscient never notices.' Senses *'His sense are beyond of people that can sense through reality, cosmic or existence.' *'He can sense presence of beyonds from lightyears, the past (even at the beginning of the A.D) and the future (no matter how far your in the future), outside the boundaries of existence, another universe, 4th wall dimension, alternative reality, dreams, astral existence, alternative existence and etc,.' *'Can sense someone who has no presennce.' *'Can tell where you are without sensing.' Hearing *'Can literally hear someone from another timeline, future, past and even everywhere.' *'Can hear a nanosecond clock.' *'Can listen to the sounds of mice when lightyears away or outside the boundaries of existence.' *'Can hear someone who never made a sound.' *'Can hear heartbeat, knuckle cracks etc,.' Reality Warping Powers *'Is stated that comparing every godly high-tier omni reality warpers in the megaverse to Faxinnh's is like comparing the size of a speck of dust (the godly high-tier omni reality warpers) to the size of STTGL (Faxinnh).' *'His reality warping can destroiy shields that is immune to reality warping.' *'It can affect omnipotents.' *'Uses it to alter probability, to lower the chances of his opponents and the entire army.' *'Can also use his Reality Warping powers to delete everything.' *'Can create universal size black holes in the entire omniverse and can make supernove the size of the Big Bang, only even more powerful.' *'Can reverse broken objects and fix everything in a blink of an EYE.' *'Can create objects as well as objects banned from the existence becuase of how powerful it is.' *'Can use it to erase energy from it's opponents.' *'Can manipulate matter, energy, elements, time and space, dimension, and many more as well as distort them.' *'Can negate hax and reality warping on his opponents.' *'Can reactivate powers.' *'Can even manipulate logic, reasoning, cartoons and even bend rules. Can even manipulate physic.' *'Can even affect Reality Perception.' *'Can affect Illusion Manipulators.' *'Is impossible to be negated by Reality Alteration Negation.' *'Can use it to restore everything. ' *'It's reality warping powers can't be restored by Reality Restores.' *'Can affect Omni-Lock, Omni-Negation, Paradox Manipulation. ' *'Doesn't even need to be in Reality to do these stuff.' *'Can bestow powers, grant wish and unrestricted wish, phsyco warp, Subjective Warping, manipulate possibility, Warp Magic, Alpha Reality, Absolute Existence, make horrifying illusions to reality.' *'Can make games into reality.' *'Is a master of Logic and Reasoning manipulation.' *'Can manipulate laws or reality, universe, omniverse and existence.' *'Can erase power.' *'Can manipulate mentallity, Subatomic and remote teleportation.' *'Can evolve power and can reflect power, and can self-power bestowal.' *'Has comic/cosmic awareness, and can manipulate the cosmos.' *'Can manipulate health, have Xenopsychic Reality Warping and can manipulate the laws of science.' *'Can create life and can alternative universes and alternative omniverses and megaverses in a blink of an eye.' *'Can manifest Imagination.' *'Can cretae empathy.' *'Can deplete space, and destroy times.' *'Has omnifarious.' *'His reality warping is infinite times stronger than fiction.' *'Can induce death.' *'Has total events inducement.' *'Can induce apocalypse.' Homing Death Ball *'Deaths Balls 10x bigger than STTGL.' *'By pointing at the enemy (even an entire infinite army if he wants to), can home into them.' *'Is very fast, can reach the edge of existence in a matter of nanosecond.' *'Can produce over millions of Homing Death Ball under a second.' *'Can devour anything in it's path and can delete entities that aren't the target out of existence, no matter the circumstances.' *'Can destroy megaverses into nothing.' *'Can follow up an explosion which can destroy a hyperverse and tear reality.' 4th Wall Powers *'Knows that he is in an internet and edited.' *'Is said to be able to manipulate the plot, story, writing etc,.' *'His 4th wall powers can allow him to reach out of the screen and destroy letters, sentences, paragraphs, and even a book on ifnite pages with a single click. ' *'Can edit them and change plot twist to make him win.' *'Because of this, he cannot be deleted and become even stronger than the creator itself.' *'Has Reality Perception.' *'Knows everything what happens next.' *'Can read everything happening.' *'Can edit his own powers and even his opponent's powers, bio and stuff.' *'Gains Plot Device powers.' *'Can destroy the screen.' *'Can read scripts.' *'His 4th Wall Powers make Bobobo jealous.' Flight *'Can fly at extreme speeds faster than anyone in fiction.' Great Fireball Technique *'Can produce a fireball out of it's mouth.' *'The fireball is so hot that it can melt the stars, sun and even the universe and the megaverse.' *'Can follow up with a shockwave if touched into contact that can be felt omniverses away which can knock out many universes.' Nothingness Manipulation *'Faxinnh is a master of nothingness manioulation.' *'He can use it to delete everything, even if you're immune to it.' *'Can erase memories, even if it's Erase Immuner.' *'Can overpower nonexistence.' *'Cannot affect the user who is Faxinnh.' *'Can delete stuff with it's mind.' *'Can construct nothingness, seal voids, Omni-Negation, Manipulate Souls.' *'Can destroy beings that have heavenly bodies.' *'Can make the user intangabel.' *'Can prevent death of user.' *'Can reset the universe or even the existence.' *'Can use it to delete minor/Serious Injuries or death on Faxinnh.' *'Can create the Negative Zone.' *'Can use it to destroy oxygen.' *'Stated that a single mere sound wave can not only instantly destroy the fabric of existence time and space, but can also delete the history.' *'Can remove their life's existence.' Death Force Manipulation *'Can create, shape and control the essence of death.' *'Can make people age to death, even if they are immortal or over 1000000 year old.' *'Can instakill the emobdiment of death.' *'Can instakill the concept of death.' *'Can counter Life-Force Manipualtion.' *'Can fire a blast of red energy the size of planets made out of death essence to instakill anything.' *'Can sense death.' *'Can induce insanity to make them lose focus or motivation.' Getsugan Shagekou *'Fires a crescent shapes blast.' *'The movement of it can rip reality.' *'Can cut multiverses.' *'Is the size of a galaxy.' Jajenkan *'Like Naruto, can manifest blue energy to his hand.' *'Once the opponent is near, can punch the opponent with it.' *'The impact it has is similar to the impact of a Iorn-Dog megaverse crashing at faster than light.' *'Even without using it on the opponent, can send to the ground or even the space to cause great destruction with the same impact I mentioned.' Conceptual Manipulation *'Can create every single concept on existence and can destroy one.' *'Can even destroy concepts if he wants to.' *'Can change reailty concept,pain concept and even space concept.' *'Can create his own concepts that can only be made for him to manipulate.' Avatar Creation *'Can create embodimental beings, and entities of existance to guide him to fight.' *'They can either be able to solo fiction.' *'They have Soul Manipualtion, Omni-Lock and Omnipresence.' *'An avatar are strong enough to destroy 1000 universes with a single strike.' Precognition *'Advanced that Shulk's foresight.' *'Can allow him to see the future, past.' Demon Balls *'Can summon seven balls that can erase anything once it touches.' Pongus Amongus Strike *'Can fire two lasers from his middle finger.' *'Are red, and are made out of Faxinnh Lightning.' *'Faxinnh Lighting can light up the space surface.' *'They can reach other dimensions.' *'Incaptitated NocturnBros, Micky, GameboyAdv and TeenGohanFighter for three decades.' *'Said to be able to pierce Dick from the Nutshack, the most toughest of the meme verse.' Chomi Chomi Joni *'Can enhance his fists even more pwoerful for powerful strikes.' *'Similar to a falcon punch but the equivalent of 50000000000000 Mega Neutron stars and no needs for start up.' *'Can send omnipotent beings and omnislayers out of existence.' *'It can increase size at wil but only the size of a moon.' Willpower Absorbment *'By placing two fingers on the forehead, can abosrb willpower to Faxinnh.' *'By absorbing it, can increase Faxinnh's willpower.' *'Stated by Phil from the Nutshack that even if you have infinite amounts of Willpower, it will gone in ten seconds.' *'Can only do it at one by one.' *'The users will be left with no willpower for the rest of their lives, making them defenceless.' Downplay *'By pointing at the enemy or an entire army, he can downplay them that makes them weaker.' *'The opponent will have their stats drop down so fast that they'll be weaker than Dan or Lester.' Ingodly EyeSight *'Eyesight is impressive.' *'Can see the edge of existence.' *'Can easily keep up with FTO effortlessely without feeling dizzy.' *'Can see DNA, atoms and molecules.' *'Can see reality.' *'Can see dimensions.' *'Can see everywhere.' *'Can even see omnipresnece.' *'Can even see through illusions and invisibility.' *'Is unaffected by blindness.' Category:Blog posts